Avísame, si quieres
by valeryax
Summary: Si realmente lo queria, que le avisara, ella no esperaria para hablar, no... ella no hablaria.


Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**Avísame, si quieres.**

_by Valeryax_

Ojos fríos, rasgos finos, boca delgada, labios suaves, pelo brillante, largo, castaño, alto, cuerpo espectacular, espalda ancha, brazos delgados, piernas fornidas, abdomen delgado, sin gramo de grasa, y tal vez un buen paquete.

Ese tipo de hombre estaba pasando enfrente de ella, caminando hacia la caja registradora

-Un café helado, con poca azúcar, por favor_-_pidió el hombre. Pagando con varios billetes, espero a que le dieran su bebida.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras se llevaba su malteada de fresa a la boca, que por cierto sabia deliciosa, sonrió de lado al mirar al hombre irse del lugar.

¿Sera bueno ver a donde va? Pensó por cuando lo vio partir.

Se paró de su mesa, claro que no lo seguiría, estaría loca si lo hacía. Recogiendo sus cosas, salió de aquella cafetería con ambiente cálido.

Camino una cuadras para llegar al edificio donde estaba su departamento, vivía en la ciudad, la mayoría vivía en una ciudad, ¿razón? Demasiado simple: trabajo. Y ella por supuesto que era una de esas personas, su trabajo era simple, nada laborioso aunque a veces era frustrante.

Se dedicaba a 3 cosas: la fotografía, le encantaba hacerlo, era más bien un hobbie que un trabajo, diseños florales, algo nuevo que había aprendido hace unos 4 meses, y era masajista, trabajo en el cual las personas piensan que no se gana mucho pero… si vieran las estadísticas de cuantas personas se frustran en sus trabajos, podría jurar que habría muchos masajistas; se podría decir que era también psicóloga pero no a nivel profesional, personal, como a veces la gente suele serlo.

Paró al ver un semáforo en rojo, no le apresuraba llegar a su departamento no tenía algo que hacer, tal vez le hablaría a sus amigas para ver si salían, si… haría eso; continuo su camino cuando los autos se habían parado, logrando llegar al otro lado de la cera, tomo su celular y marco al primer número que vio en su agenda.

-¿Si? – contesto una voz débil

-Hey, Sakura, ¿tienes algo que hacer el dia de hoy?- pregunto sonriente

-Uhm, no creo, pero… ah- no se escucho algo mas

-¿Sakura? ¿Pasa algo?- se preocupo por que su amiga no contestaba y se oían suspiros

-Uhm… ah… dios, no, lo siento, es que… oh! –trato de decir algo.

Entendiendo lo que pasaba, suspiro – Esta bien Sakura, no te preocupes, te marco luego –

-¡Gracias! ¿Diviértete quieres? Hasta luego Chica – solo se oyó el sonido de colgado

Pensó en su amiga, de verdad, ¿Sakura estaba teniendo sexo a estas horas? Miro su reloj, la 1:30 pm, dios… que vigorosa era.

Buscando a otro nombre en su lista para ver si salía

-Hola, chica! Milagro que llamas– saludo una voz muy alegre

-Hey Temari, hahaha, si, lo siento eh estaba ocupada un poco, pero te llamo para ver si estabas libre esta tarde –

-Oh, lo siento nena, pero no puedo, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas a la librería y quede de ir con Ino a comprar una nueva lencería, no creo que se enoje si vas con nosotras, ¿quieres? – contesto una voz tranquila

-Uhm… no gracias, se como es Ino cuando va de compras, lo siento por ti, deberás de aguantar mucho.- respondió riendo un poco

-Ja!… gracias amiga, pero es que no le queda de otra, Hinata no quiso porque le daba mucha pena ir con Ino a comprar ropa interior, claramente no dijo eso, al parecer tenía que ir con su novio al cine o Naruto la había invitado a un acuario, no me acuerdo, el punto es que no le quedo de otra cuando le pregunto a Sakura esta mañana y pues… ella respondió que no podía; ahora que me acuerdo Ino menciono que había escuchado a Sakura gemir, dios… si es cierto, no sé como le gusta tener sexo todo el tiempo, es rico y genial pero… vamos! Hay que darnos un respiro- término de hablar su amiga

Rio un poco – Si, lose, pero bueno es Sakura y con el hombre que tiene, no se puede objetar nada, en fin, Temari te dejo, que te la pases bien y te compras algo lindo para tu novio –

-Claro! No creas que ire solo por acompañar a la rubia oxigenada, haha, igual nena, diviértete!- en cuanto termino de hablar, colgó.

Suspiro de nuevo, así que su amiga Hinata tampoco estaba libre. ¿Qué haría?

Mirando hacia el frente se dio cuenta que ahí de nuevo estaba el nombre de la cafetería, sonrió, de verdad era guapo.

Sonó su celular. –¿Si? – contesto como normalmente lo hacía.

-Te veo en 15 min., en el restaurant que esta en la esquina de la calle Bront y la - dijo o más bien ordeno una voz masculina

-Está bien- y colgó

Conocía ese lugar muy bien, y estaba a unas cuantas cuadras después del edificio en donde vivía, así que… tenía que caminar un poco más rápido.

x.x-x.x

Esperaba sentada en una mesa pegada a la ventana gigantesca que daba vista a más mesas puestas afuera del recinto.

Había llegado hacia unos cuantos minutos, y el tipo aun no se aparecía, a pesar de que era amante de la puntualidad.

-Me disculpo por llegar tarde, salí tarde de la oficina. – hablo la misma voz gruesa del teléfono

-Oh… no te preocupes, ¿Mucho trabajo en la oficina hombre de negocios?- le pregunto a su acompañante

-Sabes que la mayoría de las veces lo es… ¿ya pediste algo? –

-Uhm… no quería esperarte para ordenar juntos, no por nada vine aquí, tengo algo de hambre-

El hombre asintió y le hablo a un mesero. Pidiendo un plato de spaghetti carbonara para la mujer y para él, rollo de carne al horno, junto con un jugo de naranja y agua para èl.

-¿Y cómo ha estado Mr. Guapo? – pregunto ella sonriendo

El hombre de ojos perlados se sonrojo un poco, pero contesto –Tenso, frustrado, estresado, con problemas, ya sabes lo típico Tenten.

Al fin, había oído ella su nombre en los labios de su amigo – Oh… ¿por eso me hablaste Neji? Pense que no tenías nada que hacer y decidiste ver una vieja amiga por que la extrañas – comento con burla

-Tenten… todos los días tengo cosas que hacer, quisiera no hacerlas pero es mi obligación, además si no hago nada me aburro.

Le iba a contestar pero vio que se acercaba el mesero con sus platillos

-Que lo disfruten, oh y señorita, el caballero de traje negro, sentado en una de las mesas de la esquina le mande esta rosa junto con la nota.

-Gracias – agradeció Tenten.

Neji volteo hacia las mesas de la esquina para identificar al hombre, y lo vio mirando hacia su mesa, un tipo bien portado, elegante, cabello rubio, delgado, que estaba sentado junto con una bella mujer.

-¿Ya lo viste Neji? – pregunto su amiga sin siquiera voltear a verlo a él.

-Si, tiene de compañía una mujer.

-¿esta guapa? – pregunto de nuevo Tenten si voltear a verlo a él, ella mira el papel con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Si.

-Me alegro, toma para que lo leas. – pasándole la nota que la había mandado aquel tipo

_Hermosa mujer._

_Espero que tu acompañante valga la pena, porque con todo gusto me gustaría estar sentado frente a ti, mirando esos iris de color café chocolate, esos labios sugerentes al pecado, la cara angelical pero que tiene un lado oscuro y perverso, ese cuerpo que pide a gritos ser tocado, diablos, sabes que me gustaría estar sentado enfrente de ti, pero mírame, me acompaña una mujer que me provoca el mismo placer que tu lo hiciste alguna vez._

_Me dio gusto verte lindura, que tengas una buena comida._

_Provecho._

Neji volteo a ver a Tenten que comía lentamente y antes de pronunciar algo, la mujer hablo.

-Se llama Kiryan, fue mi paciente por un tiempo, como dos meses, es un buen tipo agradable y esa mujer creo que es su novia, iba conmigo porque se sentía muy tenso después de terminar su dia de trabajo, al final pude hacerle ver que sus frustraciones se debían a que no se relajaba mucho, ¿Sabes…? Se parece un poco a ti, siempre trabajando. En fin… es un amigo mío. – al momento que termino de hablar, dirigió su vista el hombre y le regalo una sonrisa.

Neji miro detenidamente a la mujer que estaba frente a él, el tipo tenía razón en lo que escribió en la nota, Tenten tenía unos ojos hermosos y sus labios eras delgados y podía jurar que eran suaves, su pelo, como podía recordarlo la veces que lo gro tocarlo, era sedoso, tenía un bonito cuerpo, no muy exageradamente exótico, sus pechos eran normales, su cintura fina y sus piernas eran largas.

Además, con el abrigo de color blanco que traia puesto junto con ese pantalón negro, la hacía ver muy sexy y elegante.

-Neji, te ves muy tenso. – dijo su amiga interrumpiendo el escaneo que le estaba haciendo a ella.

-Sí, llevo días así, las cosas en la oficina se pusieron fuertes y en toda la semana no he dormido más de 3 horas, la verdad me hace falta relajarme.

-Uhm… ¿no quieres que te de un masaje? Obviamente es de amigos, nada de cobrar, me preocupa que vayas a colapsar un día de estos y sabrán los dioses que vayas a hacer.

Neji sonrió de lado – No creo que pueda, tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas y no pueden esperar, antes de que digas algo.

Tenten mastico sus últimos fideos antes de hablar – está bien, aunque sabes donde vivo por si necesitas algo.

El hombre asintió y contesto su celular, el cual había estado sonando desde hacia unos segundos

-¿Diga?

_-Hey, Neji, la reunión se ha cancelado, al parecer el Sr. Taeuryt tuvo una emergencia y no pudo venir, así que no hay nada pendiente. Solo te hablaba por eso, hasta luego._

-Gracias, Shikamaru-

-¿Paso algo? –

-Si… que la reunión planeada se cancelo, así que no tengo otra cosa que hacer más que esperar a la otra semana. Demonios – mascullo frustrado el castaño.

Tenten suspiro, así era su amigo, pidiendo la cuenta a un mesero que pasaba, miro su reloj. Las 3:00 pm, vaya el tiempo iba rápido.

-Neji, ya que no tienes que hacer algo, ¿no quieres venir a mi departamento por el masaje? Vamos… lo necesitas – pregunto de nuevo, ansiosa por que el tipo no tuviera esos hombros tensionados.

-¿No vas a parar de insistir verdad? No cuando tu puedes hacerlo algo, ¿verdad Tenten? – la chica le sonrio dulcemente – Te veré en tu departamento en dos horas, ire a recoger unas cosas al mio y a comprar algo.

-Esta bien…

x.x-x.x

5:00 pm. Tenten vio el reloj cuadrado de color plateado que estaba en la pared que tenía una ventana que daba vista hacia la calle.

Tenia todo preparado para su amigo, una pequeña alfombra puesta en su cuarto, clima fresco, aromas refrescantes y sin velas en esta ocasión, a su amigo no le gustaban y entre menos calor tuviera la habitación ella se sentía mejor.

Tocaron la puerta, se dirigió abrirla con una sonrisa en la cara, había pensado en que su amigo no iría pero eso jamás sucedería Neji Hyuga siempre cumplía lo que decía.

-Adelante Neji, puntual como siempre Mr. Perfecto.-

El hombre solamente camino sin responder. -¿Deseas algo de tomar Neji? – le pregunto la castaña

-Un vaso de agua.

-Okidokie, te lo llevare en seguida, por favor dirígete hacia el cuarto, por favor.

Éste asintió y camino hacia el cuarto.

Tenten lo acompaño minutos después. –Bien, Neji, debes de quitarte toda la ropa, sabes que es lo normal así que adelante, y acuéstate boca abajo sobre la alfombra. Iré al baño por el momento.

El Hyuga acato las ordenes de la mujer y se fue quitando prenda por prenda, un poco avergonzado no del todo, puesto que Tenten ya lo había visto desnudo alguna vez, sentándose sombre la mullida alfombra y posicionándose boca abajo, no sin antes ponerse la toalla blanca que se encontraba a su lado, en su parte trasera.

Diablos, sin siquiera haber recibido algún roce o toque en su piel se sentía bien. Sus articulaciones prácticamente decían "gracias".

Cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el ambiente, se relajo.

-Oh… eres bueno acatando ordenes Hyuga, ja! – se oyó la voz de la chica junto con los pasos que daba, deteniéndose justo al lado de él.

-Bien es hora de empezar. – fue lo último que dijo antes de sentarse a lado de él.

Tenten tomo el aceite a su mano derecha. –Te pondré aceite de jazmín, te ayudara a relajarte, además tiene un efecto cálido, y un aroma muy penetrante que te ayuda a tranquilizarte.

Neji sintió las manos de Tenten en su pie derecho, subiendo y bajando lentamente, masajeando suavemente, sin causarle algún dolor. Siguió con su pie izquierdo, haciendo lo mismo uno y otra vez. Sintiéndose con sueño mientras los finos dedos de Tenten tocaban su piel

-Neji, necesito que abras un poco tus piernas, para posicionarme entre ellas – él lo hizo. – Gracias.

Tomando nuevamente los pies de Neji, rosando y friccionando la piel con sus dedos, pasando de sus pies hacia los gemelos y de ahí hacia la parte trasera de sus piernas, los bíceps femoral, moviendo sus dedos como si estuviera amasando, oyó que Neji gimió, gracias a dios que lo había hecho, ya se había asustado porque que no lo había hecho, era normal en los pacientes.

Continuo el masaje en la pierna izquierda, lo notaba tenso – Neji, relájate por favor, sino, no servirá de nada esto y terminaras peor de lo que estas, por favor hazlo.

El castaño suspiro, no estaba tenso, estaba empezando a sentirse relajado y tenia sueño, mucho sueño.

Tenten echando mas aceite en sus manos y frotándolas, las llevo hacia la parte baja de la espalda del hombre, un escalofrió la recorrió al posar sus manos en esa zona, era guapo su amigo, parecía modelo si lo mirabas caminar y todo un adonis si le tomabas fotos o si lo veias con su ropa elegante o con cualquier ropa, el maldito se veía bien hasta en shorts y camisas de tirantes con hoyos; pero a su mente vino cuando lo vio ir por el café helado, se veía… muy suculento.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para concentrarse en su trabajo, se dirigió hacia la parte media de la espalda y un poquito más arriba

-Dios… Tenten no hagas eso, se sintió muy bien.

Ella sonrió, se sentía bien porque traía unos nudos muy marcados. Vertiendo más aceite en sus manos, se dirigió hacia la zona de batalla.

Sus manos iban hacia adelante y hacia atrás, causándole gemidos de satisfacción al hombre debajo, se detuvo en la zona del trapecio, era una zona muy propensa a la tensión

-Uhm… -

La castaña sonrió de lado ante la respuesta – Aguanta un poco más Neji, es necesario que te quite el dolor.

Sus gráciles manos se dirigieron hacia debajo de la espalda y de nuevo hacia arriba, haciendo la acción un par de veces más para después pasar a los brazos, amaso la piel de los brazos, era importante esa parte del cuerpo también.

-Bien… no te vayas a asustar por lo siguiente –

Menciono antes de quitarle la toalla que estaba en el trasero del Hyuga, tomando un poco más de aceite para poder apretar los glúteos. Tomándolos suavemente y apretándolos un poco.

Reanudando en la parte baja y subiendo, apretando con el paso y terminando con un apretón desde el glúteo mayor hasta los tobillos.

-Ahora te tienes que voltear Neji. – dijo Tenten, quitándose de en medio y ayudándolo.

El ojiperlado giro despacio, con cuidado de no tirar nada a su alrededor y de no golpear a Tenten en el acto. Continuando con los ojos cerrados, y acomodando la toalla que tapaba su anatomía.

Tenten comenzando de nuevo con los pies del hombre, se dedico a amasar la piel. Subiendo después por la parte inferior de la pierna, luego por el muslo completo, en donde presiono la zona, estiro y golpeo suavemente; poniéndose un poco de más aceite se dirigió a su abdomen, al posicionar sus manos en el lugar se sintió como un lavadero, sonrió – Neji, que fuerte abdomen te cargas –, sus manos ahora se dirigieron hacia el pecho del hombre, alargando màs su postura y sintiendo la creciente erección en su vientre, Tenten sintió un hormigueo en las piernas.

Suspiro de cansancio, la sesión la estaba agotando más de lo debido.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz ronca. Ella levanto la cabeza hacia Neji. –Si, tranquilo –

Sus dedos tocaron el fuerte pecho del hombre, trago en seco al sentir esa dureza, resbalando sus manos por los pectorales para luego frotarlos, se oyeron gemidos ante tal acción, sus dedos aprisionaron las tetillas del Hyuga

-¡Santa madre! – gruño el castaño

Moviendose al costado de èl, tomò el brazo derecho, lo estiro, froto y lo flexiono para "torturar" el brazo completo, haciendo lo mismo con el otro lado. Tenten se posiciono detrás de su cabeza, tomándola de la sien con el índice y el medio hizo un leve frotamiento, Neji de nuevo volvió a gemir. Volviendo a repetir la misma acción con los pómulos, la frente, lo ojos y de vuelta a la sien. Bajando hasta el cuello, presionando el musculo esternocleidomastoideo, la clavícula, los hombros, etc. Sus manos habían tocado cada parte del cuerpo exceptuando la zona de en medio, la ingle y las cosas que estaban por ahí.

Tomando valor, ya que nunca había realizado una sesión así, regreso al lugar de origen: entre las piernas de Neji.

-Bien Neji, solo falta una parte y sí, es esa, así que tranquilo, no te vayas a alarmar por sentir algo frio, solo es para que te relajes. – Y antes de darle tiempo a responder, quito la toalla y coloco sus manos en la ingle del susodicho.

-¡Tenten! – fue lo último que se oyó antes de que sonaran una serie de gemidos.

Tocando con delicadeza el miembro del joven, lo apretó con las dos manos, sintiendo que se tensaba con cada caricia que le proporcionaba, sus ojos se fijaron en el líquido preseminal, al fin estaba por terminar la sesión, Tenten ya no podía aguantar un rato más, estaba excitada, quería que aquellas manos que aprisionaban la suave alfombra la tocaran, le rozaran los senos, jugaran con sus pezones y que esos dedos se dedicaran a una exclusiva cosa, proporcionarle placer en su intimidad, metiéndolos lentamente para sacarlos de igual manera, y luego yendo con más rapidez, hasta que alcanzara un buen orgasmo.

-Tenten- gimoteo con desesperación– dios, debes de parar –

-Uhm… no, debes de eyacular para completar el masaje por completo, así que solo dedícate a disfrutar mientras yo te excito – sonrió ante tal frase.

Posando sus manos suavemente en los testículos los apretó, él gimió, toco de nuevo el miembro, sus dedos pasaban de arriba abajo por el pene, él siguió gimiendo, pasaron unos segundos más y el exploto, literalmente.

Aferrándose de la alfombra, para controlar el grandioso clímax que acababa de sentir, Tenten le había hecho el mejor masaje que había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo –¡Santo cielo!- suspiro cuando dejo de sentir las ultimas sensaciones de placer.

Exhalando silenciosamente, levanto la cabeza hacia el Hyuga –Bien Neji, listo, terminamos- sonrió con trabajo debido a la excitación que sentía.

En ese momento sonó su celular – Uhm… Neji, te recomendaría que te des un baño o si quisieres puedes vestirte – se dirigió hacia la sala mientras contestaba el aparato.

-¿Sí?

-…- no hablo nadie

-¿Bueno? –

-…- nadie contesto, así que colgó

-Qué raro, en fin iré a ver si Neji ya termino-

Camino hacia su recamara para ver si el paciente estaba listo. Cuando entro sus ojos vieron a un hombre desnudo en su cama, acostado de lado, una cobija cubría su intimidad, ella sonrió ante tanta… no se le ocurría una palabra para describir esa vista.

-Uhm... ¿Neji? – le hablo cautelosamente pues el castaño tenía los ojos cerrados

Abrió los ojos y a la vez mostro una sonrisa – Hey, no quise bañarme ni vestirme, me has dejado muerto, ni siquiera puedo moverme sin sentirme realmente cansado – dijo con una voz muy baja casi como un susurro.

Tenten se sentó a un lado de su amigo – Tranquilo, está bien, después de todo estabas muy estresado, necesitabas relajarte y el masaje por lo visto sirvió. – la mano derecha de ella acaricio la mejilla izquierda del hombre, él cerró los ojos ante la caricia

-Si… gracias por cierto – le dedico una sexy sonrisa.

Ella rio – Somos amigos Neji, además también he disfrutado de este masaje, aparte de que hacía mucho tiempo no te había visto.

-He estado muy ocupado, sabes cómo soy, aunque creí verte en la mañana en la cafetería, y luego en la calle pero no estoy muy seguro de las dos cosas

-Sí, estaba en los dos lugares.

-¿Y por qué…

-Solo quería ver a un sexy y galante hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, porte fino, alto y reírme un rato como las demás mujeres y también hombres se te quedan viendo

Neji bufó

-Solo por eso no he salido con nadie durante 5 meses

-Guau! _No sexo_durante un buen rato, vaya Hyuga me has asombrado, yo que te veía con una mujer a cada rato

-Tampoco, además, no soy tan adicto a él.

-¿Seguro? – alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado, acerco su cara hasta quedar unos cuantos centímetros separado del rostro de él. – Porque que yo recuerde teníamos sexo cada vez que se antojaba y eso era en la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche, a veces pasaba todo el día desnuda de tanto que me quitabas la ropa y una vez simplemente me bajaste los pantalones y las bragas y te hundiste en mi…

-Estabas ya excitada – justifico Neji

-Lo sé, me encantaba verte sediento y no por agua, me gustaba verte jadeando, besándome con ansias, pero bueno, eso fue en el pasado ¿no Neji?

-Hacíamos el amor, no teníamos sexo- dijo muy seguro.

Tente cerró los ojos y se recostó en el pecho del hombre.

-Nos amábamos Tenten, no éramos dos personas que querían satisfacer sus màs básicas necesidades, yo te am…

-Sí, yo también lo hacía – lo interrumpió abruptamente – solo que lo has dicho, _nos amábamos, _tiempo pasado Neji, ahora cada quien tiene su vida y sus parejas

-¿Tú tienes? – pregunto el Hyuga lleno de curiosidad, no había sabido nada de ella desde hacia 2 o 3 meses

-¿Pareja? – no sabía si mentirle o no, al cabo que a él no le interesaba pero debía ser franca – No, la ultima que tuve fue hace… no lo recuerdo, solo sé que el hombre tenía un buen físico, trabajaba en una escuela y que el sexo con él era muy… lento, ardiente pero lento, a veces me aburría, seguía con el porqué de verdad necesitaba follarme a alguien.

Neji rio y Tenten lo miro, era lindo cuando se reía y siempre acaba con una sonrisa que enternecía y sus ojos… demonios no se diga de sus ojos, brillaban de lo alegre que estaba en el momento.

-Me hubieras llamado – Tenten sintió las manos de Neji en su pelo, pasándolo suavemente.

-Neji Hyuga, hoy… definitivamente estas raro, se me hace que el masaje te afecto, te afloje unos tornillos ¿verdad? Si… ya decía yo que tú hablando más de unas cuatro palabras es casi imposible a menos que tenga que ver con tu trabajo

-Sencillamente te extrañe – soltó sin sentir vergüenza

Tenten se sentó sobre la cintura de él – Así que me extrañaste… uhm, eso me hace pensar que aun me quieres

-Dios si... – suspiro el chico.

La castaña se acerco hacia la boca del hombre, lamio sus labios, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Neji, sonrió y luego miro sus ojos – Tengo ganas de besarte

-Hazlo.

-Tengo ganas de quitarte la cobija y acariciarte de nuevo

-Hazlo.

-Tengo ganas de saciar mis más profundas necesidades carnales

-Hazlo.

-Tengo ganas de… ti

-Yo también

La chica sonrió al cambiar el juego por completo.

-Te quiero – susurro en su oído

-Yo también – Neji le quito la blusa a Tenten

-Te necesito.

-Yo también – le quito el brassier.

-Te amo – dijo con una sonrisa, quería retarlo pues no creía que contestara con un _"Yo también"_

-Yo también.

Tenten levanto su cara rápidamente, no esperaba oír esa respuesta proviniendo de él – Neji, tu… -

-Shhh… solo deja que te haga el amor Tenten, quiero volverte a sentir, quiero… amarte una vez más – sonriendo, diablos lo estaba haciendo mucho últimamente pero es que Tenten le hacía flaquear, le destruía el muro que había construido, lo desarmaba en pocas palabras, con tanta dulzura, astucia, candidez; como no quererla. Acaricio la mejilla de ella antes de besarla.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Neji en los suyos, un beso tierno, sincero y sexy. Sintió que mojaba un poco sus bragas, ese hombre la excitaba rápidamente.

Tomándola de la cintura suavemente, rodo con ella.

-Creí que no tenias fuerza – jadeo ella al sentir los labios de sagaz hombre en su cuello

-Yo también lo creí.

Beso su cuello, sus hombros, bajo hacia el pecho, sus manos trataban de desabrochar el short negro que le cubría hasta las rodillas, ayudándose con las rodillas se lo quito junto con las bragas, quedando totalmente desnuda debajo de él.

-Hermosa como siempre – dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla, la conocía bien, muy bien, a decir verdad.

Dos dedos de él bajaron hasta la intimidad de la chica, acariciaron por fuera unos segundo y luego se metieron en la feminidad de ella, la cual gimió, al sentir los movimientos de los dedos del hombre.

-Neji- gimió Tenten cuando la lengua de éste lamio un pezón de ella, sus manos estrujaban el pelo del joven.

Mordió el pezón izquierdo de ella, lamiéndolo y luego soplando, sintiendo como se estremecía ante su tacto. Sus dedos salían y entraban con lentitud y después con rapidez, haciéndola gemir continuamente. Su boca siguió jugando con los senos.

La había extrañado, la había deseado duramente largas y varias noches, cuando dormía solo y se encontraba excitado, ella aparecía en su mente, con esa esbelta figura incitándolo a masturbándose pensando en ella, ella era la que lo invitaba a pecar, a pensar en cosas sucias, a recordar cuando hacían el amor, a cuando lo hacían duro y salvajemente o cuando lo hacían al contrario, con tranquilidad, lentitud y pasión.

Sus dedos salieron de la entrada de ella, húmedos por el líquido semi-transparente que se encontraba ahí, su cabeza bajo hasta la hendidura y lamio la zona. Ella gimió al sentir la diferencia de temperatura, caliente contra frio y la lengua. Pasando la lengua de arriba abajo, metiéndola, sacándola y jugando con el botón que se encontraba unos centímetros arriba.

Tenten grito el nombre de su verdugo. Gimió en alto, agarrando la cobija que se encontraba debajo de ella, fuertemente. Neji sonrió, lamiendo y saboreando sus labios lentamente, como si quisiera recordar el sabor de ella. Besó a la chica en la boca, algo corto pero tierno.

-Neji…- suspiro de nuevo su nombre.

-Bien… ahora a disfrutar mujer – le susurro en su oído, enseguida de adentro en ella.

Tenten apretó sus manos en la cintura del hombre, después le acaricio la espalda y bajo hasta las nalgas de él, éste gimió al sentirlas apretadas.

-Parece como si nunca te hubieras ido maldito – hablo con voz ronca Tenten

-Tu cuerpo nunca me olvidaría.

-¿Te crees muy bueno en esto eh, Hyuga?

-Sí y lo sé al ver como quedas al final, pero tu no te quedas corta Tenten, me enciendes con solo oír tu voz o verte.

-Me alegro, Hyuga, no esperaría que otra sustituyera mi lugar de _"excitar al Hyuga con solo una mirada"_

Neji rio, la beso en la boca largamente, la mano derecha de él se dirigió hacia el seno derecho, acariciándolo, apretándolo, quería torturarla con caricias hasta que se corriera de nuevo.

-Nunca lo han hecho, aunque… hubo una mujer, pelo negro, alta, delgada, buen busto, bellas piernas, sofisticada, y muy… sumisa- bromeo mientras se movía un poco más lento le daba besos en el cuello.

-Así que te gustan las sumisas, o mejor dicho, prefieres dar órdenes, no me sorprende Hyuga. – le siguió el juego

-Más que nada no me gusta que no hagan lo que digo, pero en lo referente al acto sexual, me gusta que haya participación en los dos lados. – cuando dijo lo ultimo le mordió la oreja suavemente, como si solo pusiera sus dientes sobre ella y nada màs los moviera.

-Y ella… - le costaba hablar al sentir el pene de Neji moviéndose con màs rapidez y su mano que le acariciaba las piernas – era, tu sabes….

-¿Buena en la cama? – Espero para ver si ella asentía, cuando lo hizo, él bufo – nunca lo hicimos, no me llamaba la atención como una mujer, además creo que tenia o tenía un alter ego, un día de pronto me acecho – al oír esa palabra Tenten rio – tiro de mi silla de escritorio, se subió rápidamente sobre mi, me empezó a quitar el saco, a bajar el zíper y cuando pude reaccionar ella se estaba quitando la blusa y mostrándome sus senos, fue… raro

Tenten le beso hombro, lo mordió juguetonamente – asi que la señorita, no pudo hacer esto – acto seguido su mano derecha se dirigió hacia el punto en donde sus partes se unían y toco el miembro de él. – ¡Oh santa madre! – Gimió el hombre, parando un momento al sentir los dedos de ella tocando su pene; quitándolos para posar su mano en la cintura de Neji y bajarla hacia su entrada – Puedes continuar hombre – fue lo último que dijo antes de apretar sus labios y gemir por lo bajo.

Subiendo y bajando sus caderas, moviéndolas rítmicamente, de pronto Tenten llegó al orgasmo, gritó el nombre de el Hyuga y unos pocos minutos después, mientras Tenten se recomponía de haber protagonizado un glorioso orgasmo, Neji tuvo el suyo, corriéndose fuera de ella, vaya tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Suspirando, hablo de nuevo el ojiperlado –Eres maravillosa mujer – abrazándola por la cintura, se hecho en un acostado, trayéndola consigo. Tenten con la cabeza cerca de su hombro le susurro – y tu, un excelente amante en la cama, ahora, descansa porque ni siquiera podrás hacer un esfuerzo más – tomando la cobija debajo de ellos, los tapo hasta la mitad, dejando al descubierto los senos de ella y el pecho de él.

Tenten miro el fornido pectoral que estaba al lado de ella, no pudo evitar tocar un pezón de su pecho, acariciándolo con el dedo índice -Tenten, para, me has dejado muerto – bajo la mirada hacia ella, ella le sonrió y lo beso dulcemente en la boca – Lose, yo también lo estoy, solo que… eres muy guapo – se avergonzó cuando lo dijo, lo tenía tan cerca en ese momento y después de haber hecho aquello, se sentía como una niña enamorada y boba.

-Hmp! – fue lo único que respondió él.

Rio por lo bajo, no podías mencionar a Neji Hyuga sin recordar sus monosilábicas contestaciones, como esa, claro. Subiendo un poco la cobija hasta cubrir la zona del pecho, se acurrucó mejor con el cuerpo del hombre y cerró los ojos. Era hora de dormir.

x.x-x.x

Habían pasado dos semanas después de haberle dado el masaje a Neji, no se habían visto ni hablado, los tenían fuertes razones, mucho trabajo, él con un empresario y ella con una campaña de perfume que la había contratado, claro, más las sesiones de masajes y los diseños florales para algunas fiestas y entradas de hoteles o restaurants, pero no le importaba, no después de lo que había pasado aquel día.

Luego de hacer el amor y dormir un poco, ella lo había despertado con sus caricias y lo había montado ya que Neji había dicho que estaba muy cansado ella se había ofrecido a hacerlo y bueno, de ahí partieron muchas cosas, pidieron pizza y vieron una película en la T.V, en cada corte lo besaba hasta que al final terminaron haciéndolo en el sillón, salvajemente, se ducharon juntos y lo hicieron despacio, no querían terminar muertos por un golpe en la cabeza, durmieron juntos de nuevo, él rodeándola de la cintura y ella rodeando a una almohada, algo cómico en el momento.

Su celular empezó a sonar.

-¿Si?

-Tenten, te hablo para ver si… tenias disponible el sábado, quiero invitarte a cenar y… espera un segundo.

Ella sonrió, oh no, ella no esperaría.

-Neji, si te gusto el masaje de la otra vez, ya sabes… _avísame, si quieres_– y con una sonrisa muy grande colgó.

No tardo en llamar de nuevo el Hyuga. Bien, sí el lo quería que esperara, porque ella no esperaría por él.

* * *

Gracias por su atención y tomarse su tiempo por leer esta historia_._

_Saludos!_


End file.
